


Нельзя всегда получать то, что хочешь

by Black_Mamba



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 18:56:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10623063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Black_Mamba/pseuds/Black_Mamba
Summary: Данный фик - часть фестиваля «Мастер и Волк», отвечает следующим вызовам: 115) Двое очень сильно напиваются. 165) Не надо быть гением, чтобы догадаться, что Ремус/Снейп влюблены друг в друга, правда? 191) Девственник! Северус.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [You Can't Always Get What You Want](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/283674) by Vaughn. 



Эхо празднества с силой разносилось по всей Земле. Складывалось впечатление, ты находишься в центре самой огромной мировой вечеринки. Полные энтузиазма маги так часто запускали фейерверки, что складывалось впечатление: яркие огни никогда не покинут темный небосвод. 

Казалось, само небо, праздновало искоренение истинного зла из человеческой расы. 

Не старый еще человек, приятной наружности, с ранней сединой в волосах одиноко стоял на улице, переполненной народом магической деревни Хогсмид. Он представлял собою явный контраст по отношению к окружающим. Маги и магглы, молодые и не очень, обнимали и целовали друг друга, как старые друзья. Пару человек подходили к мужчине, спрашивая, почему он не веселится, не пляшет или не поет в такую знаменательную ночь. Разве он не рад новости об окончательной победе Мальчика-Который-Выжил над самым ужасным темным волшебником со времён начала веков? Мужчина одаривал любопытствующих лёгкой улыбкой и согласно кивал. Тогда они хотели знать: почему?! 

Почему же он не весел? Отвечал он всем одинаково:   
\- Я думаю о тех, кого нет здесь, чтобы разделить со мной радость. О тех, кто никогда уже больше не спляшет.

Одни смотрели на него с пониманием и грустью, другие, улыбаясь, похлопывали его по спине и советовали отпраздновать за павших.

\- Жизнь дана для того, чтобы жить, молодой человек. Никогда не забывайте умерших, но и не хороните себя вместе с ними. 

Ремус хорошо понимал, о чём они все говорят. Орден Феникса тоже понёс потери. Оборотень скучал по Джеймсу, Лили, Сириусу и Тонкс настолько сильно, что иногда это было просто невыносимо. Будто на плечи навсегда взвалили тяжкий груз. Не считая родителей, в его жизни было мало людей, видевших в нём того, кто он есть, а не чем он является. Все они ушли, и Ремус никогда еще не чувствовал себя таким одиноким, как сегодня.

Люпин был рад, что Гарри и его друзьям повезло уцелеть в этой борьбе, но ему, несмотря на всю свою любовь к ним, отчаянно не хватало компании ровесников. Жизнь не вечна, а ещё и эта его «болезнь» препятствовала любому шансу общения с нормальными волшебниками. У Ремуса иссякали время и оптимизм. А факт, что его привлекали мужчины, делу не помогал. Хотя в магическом обществе к подобному относились с большей терпимостью, чем в мире магглов, маги, предпочитающие свой пол, саморекламой не занимались. Терпимость не означала одобрение. Общество старалось игнорировать подобные аномалии в отношениях, надеясь, что все само рассосется, и неприятные личности тихо и тактично исчезнут. 

«И большую часть времени я провожу в дороге, пытаясь слиться цветом с окружающей обстановкой». 

Ремус решил, что если есть возможность хоть эту ночь прожить нормально, то надо этим воспользоваться. Директор собирался устроить маленькую вечеринку на Гриммулд Плейс. Люпин решил, что стоит присоединиться к остальным членам Ордена.

«Там должен быть и Северус. Он приятный собеседник, когда не пытается одними фразами порвать меня на куски или не начинает осуждать за то, чем я являюсь…»

Ремус не мог с точностью сказать, когда это произошло, но мог поклясться, что слизеринец стал более отзывчив и вежлив с тех пор, как война перешла в открытую фазу. Они были ровесниками имеющими сходные интересы и общение их было, еще не дружеским, но уж приятельским точно. Временами они могли вполне нормально беседовать. Северусу просто требовалось время, а Ремус обладал завидным терпением. А ещё он питал тайную страсть к высоким, темноволосым и задумчивым. Так как никто ни разу не уличил Северуса в отношениях с женщинами, оборотень полагал, что тот предпочитает мужчин. Если бы Мастер Зелий просто оставил прошлое в покое, то у них могло быть будущее. Люпин мог бы не тревожиться каждый раз при раскрытии своей «небольшой» тайны, ожидая в ответ привычное неприятие. 

Он хотел быть просто Ремусом.

*** 

Северус Снейп находился там же, где и всегда, в подземельях. Многие находили их унылыми, мрачными и навевающими депрессию. Северус видел то, чего другие не замечали из-за обычной неприязни ко всему, не являющемуся беспрерывно ярким и весёлым. Эти комнаты обладали тем неуловимым изяществом, которым не могли похвалиться другие части Хогвартса. Подземелья с их спокойствием и умиротворённостью могли с лёгкостью соперничать с любым иным местом, где он когда-либо бывал. 

Северус знал, что Альбус будет недоволен, если Мастер зелий не явится в Штаб-квартиру. Однако у него не было ни малейшего желания идти туда только для того, чтобы унижаться перед остальными членами Ордена. С распростёртыми объятьями его там никто не ждал. Северус прекрасно осознавал, как к нему относятся. Он был «слизким, отвратительным, сальным хогвартским мерзавцем». Его заслуги оценили довольно быстро, но никто никогда не ценил его, Северуса. Он был одиночкой по природе, но признавал, что его же постоянное оскорбительное отношение к окружающим негативно сказалось и на его характере. 

В итоге он устроился у камина в своей гостиной, где мог спокойно насладиться одиночеством, с бокалом огневиски в одной руке и старой книгой в другой, в полной уверенности, что никто его не побеспокоит. Единственное исключение, которое приходило в голову, - чертов оборотень. 

За последние два года Люпин постепенно становился частью его жизни. Мастер Зелий безрезультатно перепробовал всё, что могло отвадить ликантропа, но сдался, обнаружив, что может выдерживать присутствие оборотня даже в течение длительного времени, если нет иного выбора. Пару раз ему показалось, Люпин с ним флиртует. Ради всего святого! Это для Северуса было уже слишком. Они же больше не перевозбуждённые подростки! Хотя он не имел никакого реального сексуального опыта, тем не менее, был уверен, если настанет час, то в партнеры выберет мужчину. А то, что этим мужчиной может оказаться оборотень, - факт довольно тревожный. Северус признавал, что по шкале привлекательности внешность Люпина… сносна. Ещё у них были схожие взгляды на жизнь. К сожалению, он не представлял, как это действительно быть с кем-то. Последнее казалось сложным и запутанным, а он становился уже слишком стар, чтобы привносить в свою жизнь подобный хаос. Не то, чтобы это имело какое-то значение… К Люпину хорошо относились, даже с некоторой симпатией. Северуса же просто терпели, и он не принадлежал к тому типу мужчин, о которых мечтают. Зрелый гриффиндорец никогда бы не стал строить с угрюмым Мастером Зелий какие-либо отношения, ну может, только приятельские.

Из задумчивости Северуса выдернул громкий стук в дверь. Мастер Зелий, раздраженный нежелательным вторжением, заорал на посмевшего нарушить покой: - Если вас не отравили, и вы не нуждаетесь в противоядии, которое только я могу сварить, то советую немедленно убираться, если жизнь дорога! 

\- Северус, это я. Пожалуйста, позволь мне войти. 

«Замечательно. Стоило только помянуть оборотня, как он тут же явился». 

Северус задумался о том, сколько Люпин простоит у двери, если не открыть. Интуиция подсказывала, что в оборотне проснётся пресловутое гриффиндорское упрямство. И, если ликантроп полночи промается у двери в комнаты Снейпа, то обитатели Хогвартса получат пищу для сплетен на долгие месяцы. Северус с неохотой впустил Люпина в гостиную. 

\- Северус, может, перестанешь, а? 

\- Ты ещё смеешь задавать мне вопросы после того, как колотил в дверь… что перестать, Люпин? 

\- Испепелять «зловещим» взглядом. С тех пор как я узнал, что тебе нравятся «Кошки», на меня это больше не действует. 

\- Послушай, Люпин, я могу дать лишь одно объяснение твоей неприязни именно к этому мюзиклу Бродвея, и состоит оно в том, что кошки – твои извечные враги. 

\- Вот и начались шутки про собак. Опяяяять! 

\- Ну, главную мишень я уже давно потерял. Тебе теперь посчастливилось быть единственной искусанной блохами шавкой в моей жизни. 

Яркие глаза Люпина потускнели, и Северус тяжело вздохнул. Он вовсе не хотел расстраивать оборотня, просто был не в настроении с кем-то разговаривать. Поэтому получилось немного резковато. Он попытался утешить:   
\- Люпин, нет смысла плакать по сбежавшей собаке.

Теперь глаза Люпина были полны слёз, готовых вот-вот политься. Слизеринец решил лучше промолчать и отправился за двумя стаканами огневиски.   
\- Вот, это немного поднимет настроение. 

\- Спасибо, Северус. Думаю, у нас есть повод для праздника. 

\- Согласен.

Странный тандем прошествовал к мягким креслам у камина. Они в рекордные сроки опустошили две бутылки огневиски. В связи с тем, что ни один из них пить не умел, их беседа стала немного… ну, знаете… 

\- Люпин, чего те’ не нравятся шутки про с’бак? – промямлил Северус. 

\- Потому что я не собака, Се… Сев… ты, короче. Бог мой, стоит немного выпить, и твоё имя уже трудно выговорить. Слишком много эс. Начнём с того, почему ты так вцепился в собачью тему? 

\- Мне больше нравится идея о мужчине на поводке, - при этих словах оборотень чуть не подавился огневиски. - Люпин, будь так любезен, прекрати орошать меня своим напиточком. 

\- Ты только что сказал «напиточек», - захихикал Ремус, безуспешно пытаясь приглушить смех ладонью. 

Северус нахмурился.

\- Прекрати смеяться, Люпин. Не было такого. 

\- Было, было. А ты прекрати называть меня Люпином. 

\- И как же тогда мне тебя называть, а? Злой и Страшный Серый Волк?

\- Ха-ха. Никогда ещё такого не слышал. Постарайся называть меня Ремусом.

\- Не могу. 

\- Почему же? 

\- Не могу произносить «Ремуссс» с серьезным выражением лица.

\- Что такого забавного в имени «Ремус»? 

\- Для начала, оно рифмуется с… 

\- Ты точно извращенец, Сев. Ты всё время зовёшь меня Люпином, и у тебя это звучит, будто я какой-то продукт, а не человек.

\- Продукт! И какой от тебя может быть прок? Я уже вижу предупреждение на обратной стороне упаковки: «Не использовать во время полнолуния, а то пойдёте с кетчупом за милую душу». Большинство покупателей стараются избегать товаров, которые могут их съесть, Ремус. 

\- ХА! Ты назвал меня Ремусом и не рассмеялся. 

\- Заткнись, Люпин. 

\- Ах, такой прогресс коту под хвост. 

\- Ну, естественно. 

\- Правда или вызов? 

\- Дьявол тебя дери, чего ты там пробулькал? 

\- Я сказал: «правда или вызов». Если выбираешь правду, то я задаю вопрос, и ты должен ответить. Если вызов – то делаешь то, что я скажу. 

\- Это какая-то дурацкая маггловская игра? – с подозрением поинтересовался Северус. 

\- Может быть… 

Зельевар вздохнул.   
\- Уверен, что пожалею… Выбираю правду.

\- Хорошо… эм… твоя первая любовь? 

Северус пробормотал что-то непонятое. 

\- Так кто это был? 

\- Сириус Блэк. 

\- О, прости. Ладно, теперь спрашивай ты. 

\- Ах, вот и сладкая месть. Правда или вызов? 

\- Правда. 

\- В кого ты сейчас влюблён? 

\- … 

\- Признавайся, Ремус, кто этот счастливец? 

\- Ты. 

\- Не смешно, Люпин.

\- Я серьезно, а сейчас моя очередь. Правда или вызов? 

\- Люпин, если ты затеял эту игру только для того, чтобы за мой счёт посмеяться… 

\- Просто выбери, Сев. Или ты боишься Злого и Страшного Серого Волка?

\- Уж если тебе хочется строить из себя ребёнка… Вызов. 

\- Позволь мне тебя поцеловать. 

\- Волчье Зелье всё-таки ударило тебе в голову. Даже и не думай.

\- Ты боишься. 

\- Нет. Это ты выжил из ума. 

\- Возможно. Но если ты отказываешься от вызова… 

\- Ладно, давай. Но я снимаю с себя всякую ответственность, если причиню тебе боль. 

\- Извращенец, извращенец! 

\- Люпин, просто давай с этим покон… 

… 

\- Ну вот, было плохо? 

\- Не уверен, Ремус. Может, стоит опять попробовать? 

\- Думаю, стоит. Просто для того, чтобы точно определить. 

\- Ты уверен, что всё делаешь правильно? Я всегда склонялся к мысли, что языки тоже нужно как-то задействовать. 

\- Северус? 

\- Да, Ремус? 

\- Меньше разговоров, больше… 

… 

Впервые за всю свою жизнь Северус Снейп был поражен до немоты. Достаточно странно, что он находил это весьма приятным.

КОНЕЦ 

Сентябрь 2006


End file.
